Daddies Broken Princess
by KitCatgirl4ever
Summary: Most people would do anything for their family, give their lives, take a bullet to the heart for them! As long as they were safe! Find out what Gabriella has to do to keep her family safe from their own father! Rating on the verge of m for later chapters!
1. Angel

**A/N: ok this is just a test run to see if you like it! I really hope you do! It's going to be a short chapter just to see if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to try! I don't own high school musical! That goes on through the whole story!**

SMACK. Down she went with one final blow before the torture stopped... for now at least. I made sure the kids were upstairs with the music turned up before I came downstairs to try and stop the fight between mom and dad.

Dad has been hitting us her since I can remember. I'm 17 now and he takes it pretty easy on me. He says I'm his "angel"... his "rose in a field of thorns". My name is Vanessa Anne Hudgens and my dad has been rapping me since I was 13.

This night was no different than others, most of the time mom couldn't cook for us because dad was beating her, or something was broken, or she was just too bruised up to get out of bed. I am the oldest of 7.

There's me,(Gabriella), Zeke(16), Ryan(14), Kelsie(10), Sharpay(8), Taylor(4)and finally baby Martha who was 4 months old.  
We live in a small flat in Albuquerque, New Mexico on a 500 acre ranch. The house is mostly surrounded by trees, and the long driveway has 2 giant boulders that hold up the log fence to block unknown visitors from entering the main property. (Unknown visitors meaning anyone who may have suspicions about my father's incest and brutal beatings)

Well anyways, I tried to brake up the fight and it was just me, Zeke and Ryan weren't home to help me. I walked over to my dad just as he was about to boot my mom in the gut, and screamed "STOP! Dad stop, why don't I get you a drink and make dinner while I get mom cleaned up"

"Fine angel, she deserved it though! Took her into town today and someone asked her about that bruise on her cheek, she was going to tell I swear it girl she was. I didn't mean that you know it"

"Yea... I know I know, I'll be back to start dinner in a minute"

I went over to mom, looked in her bloodshot eyes,

"Its okay mom I'm here, I'll get you into bed and bring you some dinner when it's done okay"

So I got my mom cleaned up, and in bed then started dinner. Tonight was pasta, about 10 minutes before its ready the kids start pouring in and assembling themselves at their places at the dinner table. Dad finally got to his feet and headed for the table to sit down when he noticed I had an extra plate set out for mom, he always said if she couldn't eat at the table then why eat at all? He was about to say something when I gave him a look as if to say, "just leave it for tonight"

Daddy wasn't always like this, we're ranchers and we raise cattle and horses. That's where our money comes from, and a little extra from the farming. After dinner and I made sure mom ate I got everyone up to bed and had a hot bath. As I was getting in my father walks in he says,

"God, you have a body like your mother, much more beautiful but at the same time… similar. I'll be in later I'm going out for one last round to make sure the cattle are in and safe"

It's the middle of the night, almost 1 now and I hear my bedroom door creek open. I was the only one in the house with my own room...hmm I wonder why?  
It was him, he stumbled to my bed and slowly drew back the covers, he looked at me...

"Get those clothes off, or better yet, I will" A tear appears in my eye and he starts taking off my clothes, he penetrates and rips into me like I'm invisible. He slows down a little... and puts his mouth to my cheek

"I think you might enjoy this Gabriella"  
he slows down and speeds up and does something that only he thinks could give anyone pleasure, I pretend to like it so I don't have to face the school with another black eye tomorrow. Once he's done he collapses on top of me. Out of breath, thrashing a little still.

Then he gets up and with one last look at me, a soft stroke up in between my legs, he leaves… about half an hour later I hear the door open again,_ not again I think to myself_, I had just gotten myself cleaned up. But it was Taylor,

"Gabi daddy is crying, I think he's angry, is he going to hit me?"

"No baby come on" I open the covers and she jumps in, she sleeps with me almost every night.  
I wake in the morning to screaming, what now…

**A/N: hey guy! I really hope u liked it! This is just the start! If you like it, please review! BTW I'm open to constructive criticism! If you don't like something, tell me!**


	2. Troy

**A/N: ****hey I hope u like it!**

It was Sharpay! I ran out to see what's going on and found dad holding her by her hair!

"DAD!!! What are you doing!!!!!!!???"

"I'm teaching her a lesson for leaving the driveway gate undone!!!!!!!!!!"

It seems like Sharpay left the gate undone and our father really can't stand knowing people can just come in.

"Let her go! It was a mistake dad, you know she didn't mean to!"

"Daddy I'm sorry!!!!" pleaded Sharpay

"Well sorry wouldn't cut it if some crazy suit came in here and took you away huh???"

Just then Ryan and Zeke ran out to help me with him; he finally let her go as she collapsed into my arms, dad was drunk, as usual. so Ryan and Zeke took him in the house and I got into the truck and got the little ones buckled in, went inside really quick to get some school clothes on and drove everyone off to school with yet again no breakfast. I gave them all 4$ for lunch and hoped they could get something in the lunch room with it. Then in the parking lot I finished my makeup and took my hair down and brushed through it quickly, just as I was finished the boys pulled into the driveway in dad's car, he dropped them off and we all went inn to go to class.

All my friends told me I was a natural beauty, I didn't see myself as beautiful or anything but I knew I wasn't ugly. I had long black curly hair that stretched down my back, and big full lips with big brown eyes. I was pretty thin most of the time but my body filled out pretty well and had lots curves in the right places.

Ryan was tall and muscular with shaggy sandy blonde hair, and green eyes, and Zeke was a bit shorter with brown short hair, and freckles and blue eyes.

Today was one of the first days i got everyone to school on time, including me. Most days I had to stay home and take care of a sick Kids, or baby Martha because mom was too weak to take care of her. Dad told me to go to school today, which usually means he doesn't have too much work to get done.

I always love it when mom is pregnant. It's the only time she's ever happy. Dad would never hit her when she's pregnant, I think that's why she had so many kids, and would have more if she gets the chance...  
but anyways, I'm walking through the halls after school headed to my locker when there he is, waiting at my locker already… it was Troy.

He was also pretty tall, extremely muscular and he had short brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. He had been asking me out for a long time, and he just didn't seem to want to give up.

"Hey Gabriella, what do you think about a movie tomorrow? Its Friday night… just me and you?" matt

"Troy you know I usually can't get out of the house..."

"Come on Gabriella how long are you going to make me chase you, you're the hottest girl in school and you never go to parties, and you never go out with any guys, what's up with that? You know I really like you, it's been 4 months since I've started asking you out, just one date! and if you decide you don't like me then, then I'll take you home and you'll never have to hear from me again"

"Oh is that all it takes? Ha-ha... Fine. But I'm not making any promises, just call my cell okay"

She gave him the number and set the date.

Just then her cell started going off, it was the public school, it looks like Kelsie didn't want to get on the bus to go home again, I'll have to pick her up on the way, and find the boys…

Just I drove up to the school i saw the principle standing outside with Kelsie.

"Gabriella it's nice to see you, I thought maybe your parents might come... But anyways we should talk a minute, it seems Kelsie doesn't want to get on the bus to go home almost everyday, and she's a pretty popular student here so there should be no problems with other children… is everything okay at home?"

"Of coarse it is, I'm sure it's just because she doesn't want to leave her friends, Kelsie is just a regular old social butterfly... I'll talk to her about it tonight"

"Okay, well let me know if there is anything I can do okay?"

"Of course! Bye Mrs. Smith"

"Bye Gabriella"

On the way home Kelsie explained she didn't want to go on the bus, because she didn't really want to go home, she was petrified of daddy most days.. And to be honest I don't blame her. We got home and found mom out of bed, which was a good sign. Dad was out working in the field and she was getting dinner ready, I came in and checked on baby Martha then helped her with dinner.

My mother had no idea about my father coming in my room at all hours, and I could never tell her that, it would crush her even more than it has damaged me...

So I tell her about my date with Troy, but ask her not to tell dad. I didn't know how he would feel about me dating... He was an extremely controlling and possessive person.  
After dinner I decided to take the little kids out for ice cream, we weren't rich or anything, but we did have

Enough money to keep us in a comfortable lifestyle, well, financially at least. So my father often gave me money for no reason, and it was usually larger sums like 100$, mostly it used to make me feel like a prostitute... And I didn't like it, but now I realize he gives me this money because he has no other way of truly showing me he wants me to be happy. He knows what he does is wrong, but he still wants us to be happy… that's the problems with a mood swinging, ragging alcoholic. While I was in town we were sitting at a table with a big umbrella to cover us from the hott sun, and I saw matt walking out of the auto shop, he worked there I guess. He didn't see me right away but I sent him a text saying not to come over, I would explain why later. Its not like I don't love my siblings, I would do anything for them... But like me their always trying to please our father, so if they see me talking another boy, they would tell him most definitely. And since I wasn't sure on how he would react I didn't want that to happen just yet…

**A/N: hey guy! ****I hope u liked this new chapter! Ok I am like BEGGING you guys to review!!! I barely got any reviews on my last story and I need to get some! This is making me feel really bad that I'm not getting any:'(**


	3. Dates and money

**A/N: ****good chapter!!... I hope!**

So it's Friday night, and Troy meets me at the end of our extremely long driveway. I tell my dad I'm just "going out" for a bit and he accepts it. I had never seen Troy's truck before, but it sure was HUGE. I'm surprised my family didn't hear it pull up; it was a big green ford dually. I hop in and ask

"Where are we headed??"

"Down for a movie?"

"Sure!"

He's a gentleman, pays for my movie and drink then lets me pick the seats. We sit near to the back because I hate the idea of little kids throwing popcorn in your hair… the movie he picked, and let's just say I wouldn't have picked this!! We went to see clover field! It was really scary, at one point I accidentally jumped and grabbed his hand, but when i went to pull away he tightened his grip and we help hands the rest of the movie. After that he took me out to the ice cream shop he had seen me at yesterday, and then he asked

"So why couldn't I come say hi yesterday? Not embarrassed of me are ya Gabriella:-P"

"Of coarse not... (I say searching for an excuse without going into to much detail, FOUND IT) I'm not allowed to date... So I didn't want my little sisters to go tell my dad,

"Ha-ha well I guess it's a good thing I didn't pop over then"

"Ya i guess"

The night went on and at the end, he opened my door for me, and then walked me just a bit up the driveway, it was 10:30 and he didn't want me walking to far by myself so late. He kissed me, and it was great, it wasn't one of those pop your foot, sparks flying, wedding bells kind of kisses. It was soft, and shy and cute. He really was turning out to be a nice guy.

I walked the rest of my driveway, came inside and it appeared everyone was asleep. So I went off to my room and went to bed.

But I guess I was wrong, I hear the door creek open, and a whisper,

"You asleep"

I say nothing, hoping he's too drunk to stumble in any further, but I'm wrong…

He climbs onto my bed and collapses on top of me,

"You'll have to be on top tonight, I'm tired"

I stay still, not knowing what to do... He had never ever asked me to do anything like this before.

"Get moving girl"

"No daddy please..."

"I said move, don't make me do this myself or your really in for it"

"Please..."

a hard blow to the face got me to move…

"Take off my pants. No funny shit, start moving!"

I slowly reach for his pants, this was awful... I had to get out, but there was no way. So I took off his pants... and got over him, slowly lowering myself down so he was completely inside me, he starts thrashing around

"MOVE, Jesus you would think after all these little lessons I gone and gave ya' you'd have it down by now"

So I move, up... And down, slowly increasing my speed... I hated him for this, right then I promised myself one day i would get back at him for this. But he continued on, barking out his orders. He had never been this vocal or commanding before... It scared me more than ever.  
Finally it was over, and i was waiting for him to get up and leave, but he wasn't done...  
He lay there beside me and entered in the back, then asked me to get on all 4's.  
I didn't understand why he was like this tonight, usually he's in and out in less than 15 minutes... Finally it's all done, and he sat there playing with various parts of my body, then with his usual last stroke between my legs he leaves.

After I know he's sleeping I jump out of bed and get my sheets in and blankets in the washer, i jump in the shower, and while I'm in there the door swings open!

They walk into the bathroom, and its Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsie...

"Gabi daddy's crying again. Why does he cry at night?" asked Sharpay

"Does daddy cry because he's sad he hits us?" asked Kelsie

"Why daddy hit me?" asked Taylor

"I don't know why daddy cries… but I do know he knows what he does is wrong… but I've told you guys since I can remember, I'm going to save up enough money, and we're all going to get out of here, what do you think about that?" said Gabriella

They all pilled into my bed, and as I told them all about what our ranch would be like, one by one they fell asleep. I went out to check on baby Martha I peeked my head in the door of my mothers room, she was asleep so I went in. Martha was awake; she never cried or screamed… ever. So I took her bassinette and moved it into the kitchen where I could get her formula ready, then I fed her and played with her for a bit. Me and the kids were the only ones who really payed any attention to her. It was hard sometimes to look her in the eyes, and know she thought I was her mom or more so I was her mother figure. Even at 4 months old you could just tell she knew. But I guess that would be a little normal since I fed her and played with her and really did everything for her and the little kids.

It was hard, really hard, and sometimes I thought I couldn't carry on, but when i look at all my brothers and sisters, I realize I have to. I have no choice. Without me they would all starve and nothing would get done around here except the outdoor barn work which is done by dad. I took her back to my room and put her cradle by my bed and crawled in with the girls.

I woke up in the morning; it was a beautiful mid April day, April 12 to be exact. My birthday was in 6 days, I would be 18 and finally able to work full time in the summer. I tried so hard to save all the money I could, and I was doing a pretty fucking good job. Like I said my father gave me money a lot, I'm not positive why, I don't know 100 but I do know he gave me money, and often.

I had saved a lot of money, all my Christmas money and birthday money, most of the money my dad gave me. I told him I spent it on clothes but really I just shopped at the sale rack or at this store the next town over, which had amazing brand names for dirt cheap. He never knew the difference. I had almost $5,000 saved.

Anyways after I woke up I grabbed the baby and headed for the kitchen, everyone was up and hungry. I started breakfast and fed Martha while it was on the stove, the girls loved to help out so they watched it while I had the baby. We would have good weeks you know? I mean when things were bad... They were usually pretty bad, beatings every single day, arguments and fights that my dad picks over nothing. It was completely random and unpredictable.

But when things were good, man they were amazing. I remember this one time about a year ago, my dad came in from the barn and was ranting about the heat, and all the sudden he said he wanted ice cream? So he took all of us down for ice cream and a movie, it's the little things like that... That really show we can be a family, and things can be good… but it all depends on him.

**A/N: hey guy! ****I hope u liked this new chapter! Ok I am like BEGGING you guys to review!!! I barely got any reviews on my last story and I need to get some! I'm going to cry if I don't get more reviews! Do you not like my story?? If you don't like it then I guess I'll stop. But it's all up to you guy!**


	4. Winner

A/N: ok this is just a test run to see if you like it

**A/N: ****plz plz plz read and review for this chapter!!**

Well the days went by, slower... And slower… and slower. Until finally it was here! My birthday!! I was now 18! On my birthday I got everyone a little present so they didn't feel left out, Ryan, I got a new skateboard, Kelsie got a new shirt, it was really cute. Sharpay, I got a new Barbie, and Taylor, got a new doll she had been looking at for a while. I got lots of nice things, some new clothes my mom picked out; she was always great with fashion. My dad got me a new horse... Her name was Nikkita.

She was really something. I used to ride, and do shows and barrel racing for a long time. I was the state champ for barrel racing, with the fastest time for minor barrel racers. I loved it. I stopped racing and showing when I was thirteen... About the time my dad started making nighttime visits to my room… I just couldn't do it anymore knowing he watched every race, and told me it was his favorite thing I did. But that night on my birthday I also had another date with Troy. We had been dating kind of since that first date; he was a really good guy.

He took me out to this fancy restaurant in auburn about half an hour away. And then took me to the horse races at the track! It was fun! I won 57! I guess I was lucky on my birthday. He dropped me off at the usual place with a long kiss; he also got me this beautiful necklace for my birthday. It was a silver chain with a heart that was half diamonds and half silver, it was really nice. I went up towards the house and as I walked in the door I saw Taylor and Sharpay hiding behind the TV.  
"What now!"  
I ran towards the sounds of screaming and found my dad on top of Kelsie choking her!  
"STOP!! DAD GET OFF HER!!" I run over and pull him off, he lunges toward me, SMACK, a huge fist piles into my cheek, another into my forehead. Then another to the face, and another, and another. Until I finally come around to him booting me in the gut with his steel toes on. He stops and leaves the house, probably going to the bar. my mom comes in, helps me get cleaned up then decides I should go to the hospital, Ryan and Zeke came home when she was ready to take me, they decided they should take me so mom can be here for the girls. I arrive at the hospital and they know who we are... the nurses look at me like I'm already dead. I found out I had 3 cracked ribs, a broken collar bone, and internal bruising. They kept me over night. But no one made one mention of what they knew happened… I said I got into a "car accident" and hit a tree but they all knew. I was so ashamed of not only myself, but I was ashamed of my father. And what a little man he was.  
"you know that's the third one of those kids to come in this month, that man has a temper only god knows what he's putting those babies through", I heard a nurse say outside my door thinking I was asleep.. I cried a little and felt more horrible than ever. Great 18th Gabi…

Suddenly the nurse entered.  
"Gabriella Ann Montez?"  
"Yeah that's me"  
"were going to keep you overnight, if that's alright?"  
"Sure... I guess"  
"listen, here's a card for the local children's aid chapter, I'm not insinuating anything or implying anything, but if you need anything... They can help"  
"umm... thanks"  
"no problem, now get some rest, dinner will be brought to you in about an hour okay"  
so I made a call to home, and Ryan picked up.  
"Ryan I need you to tell Zeke or mom or someone that there's chicken ready to be fried in the fridge and if it doesn't get cooked, it will go bad, there's leftover potatoes or French fries in the freezer to, make sure everyone gets something for dinner okay, I'll call tomorrow when I need someone to come get me, I got to go. Tell everyone I miss them and I'll be home in the morning

Gabriella made herself have a quick recovery. But the next few weeks weren't easy on the Montez family. Their father was as angry as ever, and their mother was helpless to do anything. With no money, no will power, and nowhere to go they suffered through their father everyday.

One day Gabriella decided to take the kids with her to town on her weekly Laundromat run for ice cream. As they passed a convenience store Sharpay asked why Gabriella didn't play the lottery. This week's lottery was 137,000,000 Gabriella decided that she was right, maybe this was her chance? So she bought a lottery ticket.

They went to the Laundromat and watched the TV. Screen come alive with the lottery numbers, they had all the numbers, accept one. They didn't win. A little discouraged and a little hopeless they went to get some ice cream while the clothes dried. They all sat outside the ice cream shop on a wooden bench with a white umbrella. The day was pretty nice! Suddenly Gabriella dropped her ice-cream!

Could this day be any worse? She bent down to pick it up along with a piece of trash, and she saw a lotto ticket? She went to throw it out when she decided to check it, she told the kids she would be right back, so she went into the convenience store again, and when the man checked the ticket, the machine lit up and started saying

"Winner! Winner!" SHE WON! Gabriella actually won 137,000,000!! She decided not to tell the kids right away, she didn't know exactly what to do with it!

Tomorrow on her grocery run she decided to go alone so she could go to Wilmington and pick up the enormous check! She said she didn't want to be on the TV. Or on the news for this, she didn't want to give away her plans just yet!  
What exactly was she going to do with all this money? She decided to secretly confide in Zeke and swear to secrecy!

Zeke helped her take the money to the bank then consult a banker who specialized in spending large sum's of money

**A/N:**** - sigh – not even going to try to beg more :'(**


	5. Drive!

A/N: ok this is just a test run to see if you like it

**A/N: ****ok I am a total review addict so I need more reviews plz!!**

**Sry I was gone so long guy!! Ma computer was down!**

It was almost a month after I won, every time I had an outing to do I would take the girls to furnishing stores and just say were looking around, and asked them what they liked. I wanted to plan their bedrooms in a new house I bought that sat on a 5000 acre ranch. I didn't buy a house we couldn't manage, but I knew we would live a comfortable lifestyle for the rest of our lives. I didn't know exactly how to tell my parents, I didn't even know if I was going to… I just wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
"Why the hell have you been taking so long in town lately?? The girls tell me ya'll are stopping at stores that don't do any good to be stopping at?" said daddy

"I'm not dad, well... I just like to look around... is that so horrible?"

"What are you thinking? What? You trying to take all the time you can outta the house? That it!?"

"No daddy, I like being here with the kids and you, I do. I just like some time to myself too..."

"Well it aint gonna be that way anymore. When we send you into town you go to where ya need and you come home. That's it. End of story"

With that it was extra hard for me to do my planning. Finally I got the chance, my dad went away for a 2 day fishing trip at Head Lake. I got everything done that I needed. I made visits to the house to make sure everything was ready. It was.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you"  
"what is it??"  
"Mom... I won the lotto last month, on a trip into town I got a ticket then it lost then... well long story short. I won!"

"Well why didn't you tell us?"

"Mom... I'm taking everyone... everyone except dad. I have a new house on a gorgeous ranch mom. It has amazing security; I made sure everything was ready. Please come, you don't need anything I have everything at the house, please come"

"I don't know about this Gabriella..."

"At least let me show you!"

"Okay... Well just me and you will go over; you know your father will be home in 2 days"

"Okay let's go!"

I took my mom over to the new house; it was about an hour away from ours. We pulled up in the long driveway, where I had a real working gate with a code, it ran the whole house part of the property, around the barn and the house and 3 fields. The rest was closed in, in a regular fence. We drove up to the house, my mother gasped.

"Its beautiful, how did you do all this? How much did you win??"

"Don't worry about it mom we are set for the rest of our lives"

I showed her around in the 11 bedroom mansion. It was beautiful. It was recently built by the previous owners; they bought the property then built a brand new house. It was all colored stone exterior with big white pillars at the front door that supported a balcony in the master bedroom (my room). There were 4 trucks in the driveway, one for my mom, one for Zeke one for Ryan and one for me. They were parked outside the 4 car garage. I took her in and right away the entrance opened up with beautiful hardwood floors. The spiral staircase was black and hardwood steps. The entrance opened to the left for the sitting room, and beyond that a huge kitchen with beautiful marble countertops and gorgeous white tile floors. There was another living room, a games room and a big dinning room, and 3 bathrooms downstairs. In the finished basement it was a rec. room with games and a big TV and gamming systems. Upstairs there was a bedroom for everyone, no more sharing. And 2 spare rooms for company. It was an amazing house with a really well kept yard. My mom would never have to work again. She could spend her days by the pool which had a waterfall and at the top and big hot tub. She could spend her days in the garden, ridding. Whatever she wanted.

"Gabriella this is beautiful, but what about your father, he's going to find us Gabby you know he will"

"No he wont mom, were unlisted! We're an hour away. This house has a top of the line security system, there's a gun cabinet for hunting and him. Loaded, ready, and registered to me and you. There are locks on every door in this house. Even if he does find us there is no way he can get into here, the fence is steel and it surrounds the whole property around the house and barn."

"I know... But you don't know your father like I do..."

"Mom I still have to wear a back brace because he broke 3 of my ribs, on my birthday. I know dad."

"I know… I just... I considered this you know... but he always held me back, let's go..."

So they left. Gabriella didn't know what to do. Her father was coming home tomorrow night. So she sat her mom down and they had a long conversation about it.  
Gabriella told her mom there was no way she was leaving without all the kids. Her mother finally came around and let her take them that night. It was almost 8 and Gabriella's mom was going to drive one car, and Gabriella would drive the other full of kids.  
They didn't tell them exactly where they were going at first; they told them it was a surprise. They got to the house and everyone jumped out and didn't understand what was going on. Gabriella told them all to go inside and look around. So they did. Each of them found a room with their name on the door. as they ran around the house exploring and looking around she finally called them all down to the living room on the main floor.  
"Guys, this is our new home... i didnt tell you, but that day i played the lottery, i found another ticket. And we won! The whole thing, you guys are going to live here with me for now. But there is one thing, no one, and I mean NO ONE! Is to tell dad or anyone else where we are. The only one who knows is mom. And no one else is to know for now okay?"  
They all agreed simultaneously. Gabriella told them all to go up to bed, because they still had school tomorrow morning. She found them a new school about 20 minutes away. They would go in the morning and register. She also had them change their last name so they would be untraceable to their father. Gabriella knew she would have to talk to the principle and tell her this, but she knew it wouldn't be a problem. She did her homework and talked to the principle at another school that was about 25 minutes away.  
She put baby Martha to bed after her last bottle of the night, and went to bed. But sleep eluded her that night, it seemed no matter how hard she tried there just was no sleep tonight. She kept thinking about what would happen to her mother when their dad found out what had happened. After she woke up and got everyone to school the next day she decided she would go over and talk to her mom to see if she could change her mind. She pulled up and Martha started to cry.  
She saw her mom approaching the car, running?  
"HURRY UP!!" she jumped into the car, "go, drive Gabriella!! Your father just called he's going to be home any minute! GO!"  
She did as she was told and floored the petal. They drove for almost 3 hours before they stopped.  
"What's going on mom??"  
"your father called, saying he might stay another day, I told him that was fine, he asked to talk to you and when i said you were out he said he was coming home now, and he was calling your cell phone?"  
"I got a new phone?? Its okay, he won't be able to reach me anyways mom. Listen, please reconsider. You deserve so much better mom PLEASE! Please come with us. Today, it was the best morning. I woke up and for once didn't worry about what I was going to walk in on when I opened my door! Everyone was at school ON TIME! And everyone was fed and clean and had nice clothes on, please mom, we need to know our mother is okay"  
"I know... darcy i want to so bad..."  
"Then do it! You say you want to? You've always said you wanted to get out, well here's your chance mom! Take it! we have to go pick up the kids, Zeke will drive Ryan home"  
"okay, I think it would be good to see them, I miss them already"  
"you don't have to you know?"  
For the rest of the car ride to the school, about an hour and a half... it was silent. Gabriella could tell her mother was thinking hard about coming to live with them. Finally they arrived.  
"Mommy!! Are you coming home with us!?" Sharpay  
"yah mom?? Are you!" Taylor  
"yes, I couldn't stand to go one more night without you babies" mom  
I was so thrilled! I didn't say anything but Taylor sat up front on moms lap and Sharpay and Kelsie sat in the back with Martha.  
That night was the best night of Gabriella's life; her whole family was together in peace. Except her father, but that didn't bother her. They had a great night; they went out for dinner to celebrate. They watched movies and went horse back ridding. They had never had so much fun as a family. But a strange feeling came over Gabriella like she knew something was going to go wrong. That night her fear was confirmed…

**A/N:**** next ch. coming soon**


	6. Trouble

The house was soundproof, so she didn't hear him. There were amazing security systems and gates around the entire house, so she didn't see him. But she knew he was out there. She slowly got out of bed reached for her cell, and looked at the time. 2:37. she walked out of her bedroom then down the hall to the front door. She still didn't see anything. She would have to be insane to go outside alone. And she wouldn't wake the others and scare them unless it was an emergency. He wasn't getting inn here, but that didn't stop him from coming. He was like a lion waiting for his prey. Just waiting for them to be at their weakest, and then pounce out of nowhere. The next day she and Zeke drove the kids to school. As she was driving back, Martha started to cry. Screams and wailing were never heard come out of this baby's mouth. But she knew Martha felt it to. Something was still wrong. She reached for her cell.  
"Mom?"  
"Yah? What's wrong?"  
"nothing, just making sure your okay, I'm almost at the house can you drive down to the gate and make sure its clear"  
"of coarse I can"  
"okay good, take the blue cell phone that's on the counter by the microwave okay, I meant to tell you I got it for you, press #1 for my cell okay?"  
"Yah, sure..? Are you sure nothing is wrong Gabby? You didn't see him did you???"  
"No nothing like that I'm just making sure"  
they hung up, and Gabby's mom headed down the driveway on one of the 4wheelers. She met Gabby there, and nothing. No one was waiting, no one lurking around. No sights or signs of dad's truck. And Martha still continued to scream and cry. They got the gate unlocked and went up to the house. Maria (Mrs. Montez/ Gabby's mom) fed Martha for what seemed like the first time. But Martha wouldn't take the bottle, Maria felt like she would never connect with Martha now, she was 6 months old and getting older by the day. She handed her to Gabby who could calm her down and get her fed, they both played with her for a while before she fell asleep. After lunch Gabby and Maria went out to the barn to check on the animals, they decided to go out for a ride and explore the property a little more. Martha lay sleeping in a sling that Gabby wore around her shoulders and across her chest and synch. They got their horses ready, and as Maria got on, Gabby tied in a riffle to her saddle bag. "Gabby you don't think I am REALLY going to need these?"  
"Mom, your right. We probably don't. But for me PROBABLY doesn't cut it. I don't want to give him any chance what so ever to catch us off guard"  
"okay... but you cant live in fear forever"  
"its not fear, its being prepared"  
they rode for almost 3 hours, around the property and up near the big hills they had and the small mountains. All the sudden they were ridding along and Martha started to cry again?  
"Mom stop"  
"she's fine babies cry Gabby"  
"no mom, Martha has never cried one tear in her lifetime until the last few days"  
suddenly there it was, Gabby looked up in time to see a mountain lion. She ready for her gun when all the sudden BAM! It fell to the ground. Gabby looked over to see her mothers shaking hands, gun smoking.  
"Since when do you know how to shoot like that??"  
"Since I got the shit beat out of me on my honeymoon"  
they decided they should probably go check on the heard of horses. It seemed like all was well. It was about time to be moving them over the other side of the mountain though; they needed a new grazing land. After that they headed back, they would have to tell the kids to stay out of the mountains when their going ridding.  
When everyone was home, sitting around the table eating dinner, the phone rang?  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Gabby thought you could run from me?" dad, how did he find this number?  
"Don't call here. Ever. We want nothing to do with you"  
"has that ever stopped me? What a way to hurt your old man huh?"  
"Don't call here, and if you have to, you know what time dinner is. Don't interrupt, I have with my family, and don't you dare ever talk to any of them"  
*click* she hung up the phone, the kids paid no attention, but mom and Zeke looked at her with a question in their eyes. she returned a look that said she would talk about it later…  
that night they never did talk about it, after everyone was in bed, for the second night in a row, she felt she was being watched, she didn't understand how she could feel like this when she knew she was protected by the best security. She decided the next day to call the company and get cameras installed. She knew she might be considered crazy and going a little overboard with this but she wanted the best for her family, and for that to happen she had to separate him from the picture.

Gabby awoke to screaming she didn't think a baby could make! Martha was going absolutely crazy. So she brought her into her room so she wouldn't wake anyone else, she rocked her and got her bottle, changed her, sang to her. Nothing was working.  
"So you feel it to" she said to the baby. She took Martha to the window that showed the front yard you could almost see down to the gate. Gabby saw the lights of a truck, sitting in the driveway stopped at the gate. Suddenly her cell phone rang.  
"Who is this?"  
"who do you think, angel" dad  
"I told you, don't call here, or show up, get out of the driveway Jack, I mean it"  
"but I cant leave my kids behind now could I? Or my wife?"  
"You don't have kids and wife your marriage is being annulled  
"BULL SHIT IT IS GABBY COME OUT HERE!"  
Just then she heard a gunshot go off outside.  
"If you think i'm coming out there when you have a gun you're insane, I have a family I need to take care of, and a baby. so you can go fuck yourself and shoot that gun off all you want Jack your not getting in here, I suggest you go before I call the police"  
all she heard over the phone was some static, bottles smashing and more gun shots, finally she saw the lights recede and turn out of the driveway, she knew he was leaving… for now. School let out in 2 days, she just needed to get by those 2 days and she could then devote her time to her family and the ranch. In was 4:45 in the morning so she decided there was no point in going back to sleep. She walked Martha around for a bit longer but she wouldn't stop crying, so finally she decided to take her outside to show her it was safe now. She punched in the security code so the alarm wouldn't go off, and then walked out the door. She walked around the yard for a few minutes and Martha's cries settled down a little until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Gabby went inside and put her in her rocker in the kitchen. She started the coffee and waited for her mother to get up. Finally at around 6 her mom was up and downstairs.  
"How was your sleep baby? Your up early?"  
"Dad was here. I need to go out today, ill take nikita. I need to be sure he didn't get in anywhere in the fence or anything"  
"i'm coming then? No question. You can't go out there by yourself with the possibility of mountain lions and your father"  
"okay then. We can go right after we drop the kids off"  
"let me take care of that today, you look tired. Go back to bed okay?"  
"Okay" she went for Martha when her mother said "ill take care of Martha, she needs to be able to trust me again"  
Gabby understood that so she left her mom to it. She also knew that Maria knew Martha thought of Gabby as her mother, and it was an unspoken understanding. But after all Gabby did take care of her and Taylor since birth. And Sharpay and Kelsie and Ryan, they knew who there mother was, but they also knew to turn to Gabby when they needed something. Maria felt horrible that she wasn't there for her family; she thought it was all her fault. In the back of her mind she thought they would be better off without her… she saw how Gabby handled them in the morning. Like she had been born to do it. She was so organized and in control. Given that the kids were horrible to deal with under the circumstances. But still taking care of 6 other people plus her mother must have been difficult, and it was. Gabby thought she should stay home that day from taking the kids anyways, the camera installment men would be there around 8.  
They installed cameras in the woods, down the drive and all over the property for 500 yards around the house. As the camera men came and the kids and everyone was gone, she showed then around as she fed the horses. After she let them get to their work, she decided to call Troy; he wouldn't be at school for another 30 minutes.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Troy it's me, Gabby"  
"Gabby where have you been??? One day you just disappeared, I don't understand? Did I do something? I came by your house and it looked deserted"  
"well it kind of is... I took the kids and moved out..."  
"Why?? Why would you do that?"  
"Troy you've heard the rumors."  
"Well yea but you always said they weren't true, Gabby??... (Silence)... Gabby where they true?"  
"Every one of them... I won the lottery and I just decided I needed to do what was best for my family, they need to get away from Jack ..." Gabby went on and told him the whole story, about how he broke 6 of her bones on her 18 birthday, how she won the lottery, even how her father took her innocence and rapped her repeatedly for the last 5 years. She told him everything and when she was done silence so painful and questioning stung into her for almost 4 minutes. Finally he said,  
"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have done something? where are you living? I'm coming over"  
Gabby described how he could get there, in the hour in took he was only 40 mins to get to smith falls.  
She saw him at the gate through the new camera that was put in there. She let him in and met him in the driveway. "Hey!!!" Gabby squealed as she ran into his open arms. They held each other for a long time before going inside. They talked for a long time, and finally the heat of June got to them, they decided to go for a swim, Gabby came out of the pool house in her bathing suit and Troy had never seen her in such little clothes, he had a hard-on the entire time in the pool. Gabby noticed but laughed and didn't say anything. As they were swimming, Troy couldn't hold him inn anymore. He grabbed Gabby and pulled her into his arms, she knew, and felt! How excited he was. He kissed her passionate and hard, she kissed back and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
Just as they got out going to the pool house, Gabby's mom walked outside.  
"Hey guys, I didn't expect you to have company, this must be Troy?"  
"Hi Mrs. Wilson"  
"no, please call me Maria"  
"sure thing."  
"Mom can we take that ride in a bit? Maybe Troy can come?"  
"Or you guys can go out together now? I just didn't want you going alone, Troy looks like he can handle it ha-ha"  
"okay, you up for a ride around the property to check some things out?"  
"Anything as long as your here"  
she gave him a little pinch, signaling her mother was still there, and then laughed. They decided to take the 4 wheelers instead of horses. they packed a lunch, and a few blankets to sit on, and they kept their bathing suits on because there was a little lake on their property in the east end…  
They expected to have a little fun, but what they didn't expect seemed to find them anyways.


	7. A trip

On their way up they drove along the fenced off property that ran beside the road, to see if anyone or anything had been in or under, or just broke the fence. They found the tire tracks running beside the fence for a long while, Gabby knew who they were from. Jack. He never broke the fence once, and there were no footprints so he didn't go in. but she knew he was checking out every part of the property he could. Gabby just sat in disbelief at how he could still come after his family like this when it would take so little to put him in jail for the rest of his life.  
"Gabby, your dad has problems. thank god you guys have amazing security right"  
"yeah I know, he's a little crazy and unpredictable, but I don't think he's going to do THAT much, he's just trying to scare us into coming back, so its best we don't tell anyone about what we saw today okay?... now lets get to that lake!"  
"Okay I'm right behind you!"  
They raced off to the water, even when in the back of Gabby's mind she knew he could be near, when she was with Troy, she just didn't care. She was so much at ease with him around, everything just else just seemed so unimportant. They got to the shimmering lake, with the most beautiful natural waterfall you had ever seen; it was about 25 feet tall. With lots of green growth around the rocks, we were in the thick wooded areas right now, it was beautiful. Troy pulled out 3 blankets to put down on the rock so it wouldn't be so hard, then grabbed Gabby from behind and pulled her into the water!  
"TROY!"  
"Ha-ha it's nice isn't it"  
"yeah I guess, ha-ha"  
for a minute they were silent, just staring at each other in this ultimate oasis that surrounded them. He kissed her softly a few times, and said "I love you"  
"Troy… I love you to"  
it wasn't Gabby's first time, and it wasn't Troy's, but their first time together, Gabby was a little bit reluctant, and scared. But eventually she decided on her own, she wanted to be with Troy more than anything, like maybe the slate would be wiped clean, and he would be her true first. He kissed from her forehead down to her neck and shoulders, then pulled her under the water and kissed her hard. He carried her out of the water and laid her down on the blankets they brought. Even though they didn't have a lot of clothing to take off, he took his time undressing her, like she was a carefully wrapped present. And she was. This was nothing like her fathers brutal "lessons". Gabby for the first time felt real, true love, not just family love. But soul mate, physical, make you smile and glow at the thought kind of love. They stayed there for a long time before Gabby's cell went off.  
"Hello?"  
"Gabby, where are you?"  
"Taylor? What are you doing on the phone? Can you give the phone to mommy Taylor?"  
"Mommy's not answering me!"  
"Where is everyone? Where's Martha??"  
"Gabby daddy came over"  
"I'm coming!"  
As soon as she could they raced back to the ranch and the house, dad's truck in the driveway. "Troy go get help, there's a neighbor down the road about 15 minutes, take my phone and call 911 on your way"  
"Gabby I'm not leaving you"  
"go now, trust me I know how to deal with him, I promise you if you stay he will kill you just go!!! Please!!!!!"  
He kissed her hard and fast and rode off on the 4wheeler. Gabby grabbed her shot gun and headed in the house, she saw Taylor running around still in her little pink nightgown, with a bruise streaked across her face, "where is he???? Where's daddy Taylor!?!?!? where is he?" Taylor just pointed to Gabby's room, Gabby walked towards it as she cocked the gun and held the trigger, she peaked around the corner and saw him passed right out on her bed, and she quickly moved back to Taylor "where is everyone else? I need you to take me there now!"  
Taylor walked to the basement where she saw all the kids huddled in a corner, as they saw her they ran over, mom was beneath them, they were hiding her, after dad had beaten her again to within inches of her life.  
Gabby quickly motioned for them to be quiet. "dad is asleep, you guys need to stay here, and call 911, right now, here's the phone Zeke", just then they all screamed as their father raced down the stairs and fell halfway down. THUMP, right on top of Gabby, she struggled and squirmed to get herself loose from beneath him, finally she sprung out with shot gun in hand, she swiveled around to face him loading the gun again, with a loud click he knew she was serious.  
"What's this all about Gabby?" he screams and slurs a little bit from all the alcohol.  
"It's about moving on with our lives! So we don't have to live in fear of a pathetic drunk like you! You bastard! You hit your children, beat your wife, and rapped your daughter! For 5 years! You disgusting pig! rot in hell!" she pulled the trigger just as he shifted and made a jump for the stairs, Gabby had the best shot in the county, maybe even the state, so she still clipped his leg, but he got out and away. As she heard the springs screaming up the street she grabbed Taylor and Martha from her mother and ran up the stairs, he was long gone. But the police did bring them all in for a statement and they started their search. Gabby had a live in nurse come to the house to take care of momma, she couldn't trust the public care system to keep her safe, Gabby knew that this wouldn't be the last time they saw him, but she also knew he wouldn't take over their lives. The kids would continue going to school in the fall, and they would all live relatively normal lives. They had to; the whole point of this escape was so they could be normal. She knew she wouldn't run, she wouldn't just give in and let him win… Troy started coming over a lot more lately, usually spending the night, he helped her a lot with the kids and work around the ranch, they still kept that close eye, but Martha hadn't screamed or whaled and cried since that day… until today.

As Martha cried and screamed away, Gabby checked everything that could possibly be wrong with her, her temperature was fine, her diaper was clean, she had just been fed but Gabby tried again and nothing worked. Gabby looked at all the cameras and she saw it, his truck. Parked off the west end of the property. He was sitting there crying? Suddenly he reached for something, his cell phone? All the sudden Gabby's phone went off, and she heard through his sobs "Gabby, I want to see my kids, my wife. I want to see my family, I want to try and be better, I want you be a family again"  
"stop it Jack. I can't let you do this, I bet you have a whiskey bottle right beside you" (Gabby saw it on the camera)  
"your right. I do… but I want to stop all this, I want to stop drinking and I want to be the father I never was"  
Gabby knew about his failure in the farm since they left him, she thought right away he just wanted in on the money train and Gabby wouldn't allow this.  
"I'm sorry but until you can really convince me you're this person you say you are, your not coming anywhere nears my family. I truly believe you can change, I just don't think you will. Jack, what I'm going to tell you now can really affect your life, is you listening?"  
"Of coarse I am"  
"Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future. Now I want you to think about that. go to church on Sundays, stop drinking, and go to anger management classes and maybe some therapy, I really think you should change, you have a beautiful amazing and wonderful family, and you have beaten all of them down to the point where they still jump at 6 when you would normally walk in the door. They turn off the TV. And look around, then realize their at home, not prison"  
"I know what I did was wrong, Gabby i want my family back!"  
"Prove it, mail me the papers of completion from AA and anger management in 6 months"  
"that's to long; please Gabby just let me come by"  
"no Jack, love is patient, love is kind, and when love is far, the heart has no boundaries. You can wait"  
"please...."  
"Bye Jack"  
Gabby hung up the phone and didn't know what to think of this confession Jack just made. She decided not to think that much about it; she had too much to worry about already with school starting in less than a month, and lots of work to be done with moving the heard to another part of the property. But first, she would take the kids to a water park today! The closest one was an hour and a half drive so they left at 11. She and Troy drove in one truck with Martha, Taylor, and Sharpay. Mom took Zeke, Ryan, and Taylor. They got there, and it was huge! The kids had never been to an amusement park or anything like that to they had an amazing day. Troy and Gabby mostly stayed in the splash pools with Martha and Taylor, finally Zeke took Taylor and mom took Martha. Troy and Gabby went off to find a quiet spot of their own. For the first time in almost week they made love behind the eating area on a picnic table that was farther back in the brush of trees. Gabby loved being with Troy, he was amazing. Not only in "bed" but he just all around cared about her and loved her. And never hesitated to show her just how much he loved her. He took his time kissing every part of her body, he was slow and gentle and in no hurry to get to himself. She loved that about him. after they were finished they cleaned off in the wave pool and went off to the rides, they all met up at 5 and went for dinner at Francesco's in little Britain, the town the water park was in. that summer Gabby came to a conclusion, she wanted to take everyone on a long trip to either Florida, for Walt Disney land! Or to Mexico. She decided on Florida and waited for the kids to be older to go to Mexico. She started her planning that night on the internet and made the arrangements for next week.  
Everything just seemed to be going her way, even Jack had stopped coming by everyday, she thought maybe he really would change and expect Gabby to hold up her end of the bargain. She didn't know how she felt about that....

The time came, for the trip that is. They stayed at an amazing hotel; it was the castle IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK! Gabby wanted to make it so special for her family! They all truly did have the time of their lives, Troy even came along to! Gabby switched off every hour or so with her mom to take care of Martha and Taylor, the smallest of the bunch, Martha who was now almost 11 months old, and Taylor who was turning five in 3 days! the days went on, everyday the children being able to go on as many rides and games as they wanted, they had a whole 2 weeks to cover the entire park! Finally Taylor's birthday came! Her absolute favorite movie was Cinderella, so they watched it in the morning like they had for the last 3 years. The whole family woke up and crawled onto Gabby and Troy's king sized bed, and watched Cinderella, it really was cute.  
Then they ordered breakfast from room service, and to Taylor's surprise Cinderella herself brought it in (a paid actress that works for the park)  
"CINDERELLY!!!" Taylor screamed over and over again with pure delight.  
"Hello little princess, I hear it's a very special day for you here! Today, July 12 is your birthday!" Cinderella  
"yes, it is!" Taylor  
"well why don't you and your family come with me for breakfast! We can eat at the royal dinning table!" (A huge table in the middle of the castle hotel, reserved for V.I.P!)  
They all went down and ate with "Cinderella". The girls had never been so happy I don't think in their entire lives. Even Taylor was glowing with a smile! Cinderella asked if she could take Sharpay and Taylor for a little tour around the park, and some rides, she promised only 3-4 hours' tops. Gabby was hesitant, but it was Taylors birthday, and she promised she wouldn't let him control them… so she said yes.  
just as she was walking up the stairs back to her room for some much needed relaxation, she felt a hand grab her arm lightly, and then a soft kiss after she whipped around to see who it was, Troy. "Gabby, I just wanted to tell you you're amazing, and I don't know how you do it. Honestly, what you have done, and overcome is truly amazing. You saved your family from your father while you were dealing with emotional and physical pain I can't even imagine. I love you, and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you"  
by then a tear had sprung to her eye, she kissed Troy right away hopping he hadn't noticed. "I love you so much and more! Troy you don't even know… you taking me out on dates and things were just ways of getting me out of the house, well that and I really liked you, and LOVED spending time with you. When I was out with you, I wasn't scared or worried I was going to be smacked or raped or yelled at. I just felt so comfortable with you, and I've grown to love you. and now I love you more than ever, your apart of this family and I'll always hold you in my heart"  
"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, I just love you so much Gabby, when were apart I miss you but knowing that I get to see you soon, and that feeling I get when I see you after being gone for a few days, it just makes me not so depressed when were not together. Because I know seeing you again just makes it that much easier"  
"Troy! Are you trying to make me bawl my eyes out! Ha-ha honestly!" right then she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, kissed him hard and squeezed him harder. He stumbled a little into the wall, then with a little force manages to get to their room, bumping and smacking into the walls on the way their, just laughing it off and kissing even more. This time sex just took them to a whole other place. It was rough but the most amazing sensations and pleasures either of them had ever felt. He stood before her next to the bed and she ran at him full force and knocked him on his back flat on the bed. Moving down kissing his neck and chest she peeled away his shirt, and stoped for a minute to take her own off, this time the pampering went to him! For all the times he took his sweet time getting her, she really got him this time. She peeled off his undershirt and went right for his belt. Foreplay lasted a long time today, almost 2 hours before they actually made love. Their room looked like a tornado came through, just without actually breaking anything! Both of them lay there panting and catching their breath. Troy just watched Gabby's bare chest rise and fall with every gasping breath, finally her breathing settled and he looked at her and said.......".............?


End file.
